Operation: High School Drama
by zoloswordsman
Summary: The Recess Gang is back, but now in High School. They run into Autumn, their old friend in the 4th and 5th Grade. After she had left 3rd Street, she was never heard from again. But now they all are reunited in High School. Rated T to be safe.


**SUMMARY: **_**The Recess Gang is back, but now in High School. They run into Autumn, their old friend in the 4th and 5th Grade. After she had left 3rd Street, she was never heard from again. But now they all are reunited in High School. Gus is overwhelmed with joy seeing his old crush again...until he finds her with another guy. What will happen in:**_

**OPERATION: HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA**

**By: zoloswordsman**

"Yo Gus, it's great to see you again after all these years!" Autumn said, practically glomping the blonde who now had a mullet.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again too." he replied, gently prying her off of him. They all looked at their classes and found out that they all had pretty much the same ones at the same time.

"Awesome! It's just like 4th and 5th Grade again!" Autumn exclaimed, heading towards her 1st class.

None of them knew they'd be in for a wild ride in 3rd Street High. But Gus would be the 1st.

That afternoon after lunch, Autumn was found drawing or writing on her clipboard again like she usually did. She had the 3rd Street nickname: Art Girl or Story Girl. Gus wanted to be alone with her so his friends went off somewhere else.

"Hi Autumn. How are things?"

"Oh...h-hi Gus." her voice sounded a bit different and Gus noticed that quickly.

"You ok?" he put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"I'm fine. It's just that...remember when that guy in 5th Grade tackled me in Dodgeball?"

"You mean Josh? Yeah!" Gus remembered very well that dreadful Dodgeball D-Day, as he had called it, "He made a cut on your neck after he knocked you down! I was MAD!"

"Well...i-it's nothing now...just a scar." she replied, touching the scar on the right side of her neck.

He then squatted down in front of her and touched it as well.

"Autumn...don't worry. He can't hurt you now."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as he stroked her hair.

They stayed there for a bit until the bell rang.

That night, Gus wanted to see her. The High School was now on lockdown because of a flood. Autumn was curled up under a cafeteria table, sleeping.

She then started squirming and whining in fear of something. He sat on the seat and listened.

"MMhnhgh! No! Stop it! Josh! Noo! Uggh! Oww! Let me go!"

When she started to really squirm as if she was struggling to get away, Gus got down on all fours and shook her.

"Autumn! Wake up!"

"AHH!" She sat up hitting her head on the underside of the table, "Oww!"

He embraced her when she started to cry again.

"Josh...h-h-he-!"

Gus covered her mouth, "Shh...it's ok...I'm here now." He then pulled her closer and started rocking her. Autumn didn't want to tell him what she was trying to tell him about Josh.

After 5 minutes, she fell back asleep and he slept on top of the table.

After an hour though, Autumn was gone. Gus went in search for her and found her in the arms of a guy. He was kissing her neck and she was letting him. Gus gasped and her ears picked it up.

"GUS!" she exclaimed. But before she could finish, Gus was running off.

That morning, Autumn was all alone. She was looking out the window, watching the water. Sometimes she imagined herself in it and Gus just staring. Did he care anymore? She saw his reflection in the window and wiped away the tears. "Don't say anything...I know what you're thinking...how could I do that...!"

"How could you DO that!?" he repeated.

"Gus...what did I just say!? It wasn't what you think!"

"Oh YEAH it was! It was EXACTLY what I thought!" He glared, getting closer.

She turned to face him and he grabbed her shoulders fiercly, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHO IS HE!?"

She shook her head, and showed him her old scar again. "Gus..."

She then let him move her hair back from the other side of her neck, revealing another cut, fresh, and it was another inital like the old scar on the other side only a different letter. Gus's eyes widened as Autumn looked up at him, "H-He's back."

"Autumn...!"

She then started to cry, "He was the one last night holding me! I couldn't do anything about it! I'm sorry!" Gus was speechless and a tiny bit of fear struck him. Josh was after them both.

"I'm scared because...he challenged me to Dodgeball again!!"

"You're a great dodger!"

"GUS!" Her voice quivered as she looked up at him, "It's Thermal Global Nuclear War D-Ball! It's worse! I'M the only target! His gang is after me! It's just ME against THEM!"

"Y-You...you mean...I can't-!?"  
"No...besides, you said so yourself...El Diablo's dead!" she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Gus...if you got involved, the consequences would be dire deadly!"

She then told him that the game would begin at night.

When night came, TJ and the others did their best to hold Gus back from interfering. Everyone watched from inside the building as the "players" went out up onto the roof. The one who falls over the edge loses and if she lost, she belonged to Josh. Gus was mad as heck. And so were his friends. But they watched on as the game of doom started. Or...

"THE GAME OF DEATH BEGINS!" Josh yelled and his gang surrounded her with dodgeballs. She was defensless. They threw them but she jumped over them, ran, grabbed a ball to deflect others. But it started to rain again and the game kept going. She dodged this way and that.

5 minutes later, she was tiring out. Josh and his gang watched her back up towards the edge and slip on a puddle of rain, onto her back. No balls, nothing to defend herself now. Josh snapped his fingers and they locked on. Gus yelled, his friends pulling him back, "AUTUMN! NOOO!"

BAM! POW! BASH! POW! BAM! BANG! The balls hit her. She had lost. Josh then jerked her up. She had a black eye and a bloody lip. He whispered in her ear, "I win...you're mine!"

He then kissed her neck again as he carved one last initial into the back of her neck, making her yell. They were his initials. J.H.S.

"Now DIE!"

He held her up over him and Gus screamed as Josh threw her over the roof edge. She hit a tree branch and hung on there. Then she looked up and saw Josh glaring. "YOU CAN'T HANG ON THERE FOREVER!" he yelled.

Autumn felt her hands loose their grip and she was slipping. Just then, Gus leaped onto the roof and fought the gang with his karate skills. TJ and Spinelli did the same behind him. Gus then took on Josh. The 2 circled eachother.

"Your GIRLFRIEND is the WEAKEST dodgeball player now! And she will DIE as one!"

"She! Is NOT! WEAAAAK!" Gus lunged and punched him down. Then he grabbed him and threw him towards the edge. But then, Josh pinned him down over the edge. The 2 struggled. "You idiot! You think she is WORTH protecting after you found her with ME and THEN she LOST and will DIE!?"

Gus growled and grunted as he pushed up, "You...have NO IDEA...what she is LIKE!...UGGH!" Josh made a cut on Gus's cheek, creating a scar.

"You fool! You should have hated her ever since she lost to me LAST time!"

This made Gus even angrier. "Shut...UUUPPP!!!!" He then pushed up with his legs, sending Josh over, into the water. He couldn't swim.

Autumn looked back up to see Gus reaching for her, "AUTUMN! GRAB MY HAND!" She tried but then lightning struck the branch and she fell screaming and splashing down into the water. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Josh grabbed her and tried to drown her. "If I go, I'm taking you down WITH me!" Autumn struggled. She wasn't that good of a swimmer, and now that he had her...she was taken underwater with him. Gus ripped off his sleeves, took off his belt, and dove right in. He swam underwater and started beating up Josh. Then, he wrapped his belt around Josh's neck, choking him more.

Once he released her, Autumn tried to swim up, but one of the trees was struck by lightning too and fell on top of her. She was losing air and flailed her arms. Gus heard her underwater scream and saw that she had opened her mouth. He quickly swam over to her but Josh grabbed his leg.

But Gus's boot came off and the water's current swept Josh away into a whirl pool. Gus grabbed Autumn who was now unconcious, and swam up to the surface. There, his friends were waiting and pulled Autumn to dry surface. Gus then did CPR on her and in seconds the 2 were locked into a kiss.

"GUS! WHAT ABOUT JOSH!?" she breathed out.

The teen stared into the water where he could see the other trying to swim up out of the whirlpool. Gus dove back down and pulled him out. Josh coughed up water and layed beside Autumn. "Y-You...You SAVED...me...!?"

"It was AUTUMN who you should thank. SHE worried about you." Gus replied.

Josh looked over at the girl, who's neck he had ruined. "Autumn?...YOU...worried about...ME!?"

She nodded, "YOU don't deserve to die...even though you were my enemy, I didn't want you to end up in Hell."

A moment of silence passed. TJ helped Gus up, who helped Autumn up...who held out her hand to Josh, who just stared at it for a moment, before taking it. Autumn helped him up and then was hugging him, which shocked the guy. Poor Josh didn't know what to say or do at this point.

"I forgive you Josh...for everything." she said, rubbing his back.

He then embraced her in return, "Thank you, because I am so sorry now!"

Gus frowned a bit and turned away. TJ and the others frowned at this.

"Gus?" Gretchen asked.

"Hey man! Don't be so glum!" Vince said.

Gus just shook his head.

Guys, I want to be alone...please." His friends left and he sat on the highschool stoop. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, "That was SOME Karate skills you got there Gussy! Better than mine in fact!"

"Well, I've been practicing hand to hand combat just in case of a situation like this." he replied. She then ran her hands down his arms, "Ooh! And what strong muscles you have!"

He smirked and flexed them, then grabbed her, and set her in his lap, "The better to hold you tight, my dear!"

She giggled as he growled softly.

He then got close to her ear and whispered, "Are you the one for me?"

"Gus, I AM that I am! And that's ALL that I am!" she then pinned him down and unbuttoned his shirt then layed her head on his chest and sighed, "And I'm ALL yours!" He smiled and layed his arms behind his head as the 2 looked up at the sun that was now shining, "And that's ALL I ever wanted it to be, Autumn." he said.

The camera then follows up the highschool wall to a window where TJ and the gang are looking out down at them, and then up at the sun too. The camera then continues to follow up to the roof where Josh and his gang are doing the same. Then the screen fades to black after showing the whole highschool scene.

THE END

Or IS it?


End file.
